Haunted Mine/Quick guide
Details Agility * Crafting *The completion of Priest in Peril *The ability to defeat a level 95 enemy Recommended: * Prayer *60+ in a selected combat style (It is possible to do it below 60) |items = *A chisel (Can be acquired during the quest) A light source! *Equipment to kill a level 95 enemy Recommended: *A ball of wool (Optional, required to create Salve amulet at end of quest) *1 Super energy potion if low Agility (Stamina potion is HIGHLY recommended) *1-2 Prayer potions * Combat stat boosting potions (depending on your attack style) *Food is strongly recommended for all levels *A Dramen or Lunar staff (if you cannot reach the starting location through the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport or a Mort'ton teleport scroll). *It can be useful to bring either a (additional) melee weapon with high strength bonuses, ranged ammunition with high ranged strength bonuses, or high hitting magic spells. Take something with a high maximum hit. It doesn't have to be your only weapon, though. (High-hitting special attacks are recommended) *Ranged is recommended, see the boss section of the guide for more details. |kills = Treus Dayth (level 95) }} Walkthrough Starting out * Talk to the Zealot outside the mine. * Pickpocket him. * Climb over the mine cart and enter the mine. Cave level 1 * Follow the track west, exit the cave. * Go south, enter the cave. * Go east and down the ladder. Cave level 2 * Go east and down the ladder. Cave level 3 * Go south along the moving cart’s track using the alcoves. * Climb down the ladder. Cave level 4 * Pick a glowing fungus. * Go NW and place the fungus in the searchable cart. * Go NW to view the point settings. * The initial configuration will be different for each player. The correct setting is shown to the right. * Note which levers need to change to match the correct setting. * Go SE and pull the needed lever(s). * Go NW and pull the needed lever(s). * Return to the point settings and click start. Finding the cart again * Go up the ladder by the glowing fungus spawn. * Go north then east, climb up the ladder. * Go west, climb up the ladder, and exit the cave. * Go north and enter the cave. * Climb down the nearby ladder. * Go NE and climb down the ladder by the door. * Go NW and climb down the ladder. * Search the cart for the fungus and take it. Water valve * Climb up the ladder. * Go east and pass the moving cart, climb down the ladder. * Go south, pick up the chisel if needed. * Use the Zealot’s key on the water valve. * Quickly run to the lift and take it down. * Go SE and down the stairs. * Go through the door. * Pick up the innocent-looking key to start the boss fight. * Kill Treus Dayth. * Pick up the key and go back up the eastern stairs. * Go west and down those stairs. * Open the door and cut the crystal outcrop with your chisel. Quest complete! Additional tips *Players can use a ball of wool on a salve shard to make a salve amulet. *The mining key, obtained after killing the ghost, can be put on the steel key ring. *Unless the player has a low defence or prayer level, it is often more efficient to rush the boss directly, tanking the crane hits than it is to spend time navigating the area. *Mining mithril ore within the abandoned mine is a hard task in the morytania set. You can receive a pickaxe by attempting to take one of the iron pickaxes laying on the ground near the bottom of the lift, which will come to life (level-50) before dropping an iron pickaxe. Reward * Quest points * Strength experience *The ability to make salve amulets, giving combat bonuses against: zombies, skeletons, ghosts, banshees, ankous, aberrant spectres and shades (Mort'ton) *Access to Tarn's Lair Trivia *The Mischievous ghost who attempts to shut the water valve and stop the lift will wail "wooo ooo oooo", even when wearing a ghostspeak amulet.